Ahsoka and Lux in love
by AhsokaTano1234
Summary: Ahsoka and Lux are in love. Read to find out Ahsoka's true love! 3


Ahsoka Gets Kidnapped

Chapter 1

The Mission The Trap

Ahsoka's very first mission without Anakin or anyone to boss her around. She had to stop a group of pirates from stealing a little village on Tatoonie, they landed in front of the village. Ahsoka and some Clone Troopers came out just in time the pirates were about to leave the caption saw Ahsoka running to him as she turn on her lightsabers The caption started shooting at her with his Blaster but she dodges a leaps into action "Give this people buy their stuff, pirate" Ahsoka ordered but the caption just laughed "Zeon, don't take orders from a woman" Zeon said pointing his blaster at Ahsoka "I'm not just a woman I'm a JEDI" she yelled kicking Zeon in the guts then she stabbed her lightsabers in the ground swung herself and kicked Zeon on the side of the head then ran and kicked his blaster out of his hand, Zeon started running away "Hey, I'm not done you" Ahsoka yelled running after him while the clones were fighting the other pirates.

Ahsoka followed Zeon in the desert "Come back here, ugly" Ahsoka yelled but when she made a turn behind a small hill he wasn't there all she saw was a ship then she spotted Zeon near the ship. Before Ahsoka can make her attack Zeon pushed a button, Ahsoka saw two machines came out of hiding and she was in between them before Ahsoka could dodged lighting came blasting out of the machine into her body. Zeon watched as Ahsoka screamed in pain, she was knocked out and fell to the ground, Zeon looked at Ahsoka then called his crew "blew up their ship we got her" said the evil pirate. At the village, while the pirates were fighting off the clones one pirate was putting bombs on the ship "All pirates retreat" yelled one pirate as they ran away leaving their stolen stuff behind. The clones were laughing "see you later, pirates" Rex said but then he saw the bombs "run" he yelled as he and the clones ran for cover but before some could made it the ship blew up sending some clones flying. Rex looked at what was left of the ship "Well, it looks like we are going to call Anakin to pick us up" Rex said as he was about to call Anakin but a clone walked up to him "Caption, Commander Tano is nowhere in sight" The clone said "I think she's chasing some of those pirates" Another clone said. At a republic ship, Anakin Skywalker was waiting for Ahsoka to returned "Sir, there's a contact from Tatoonie" said a pilot "bring it in" Anakin ordered Rex appear on the holotable "Commander Skywalker, the blasted pirates blew up our ship, can you come pick us up" Rex said "Gladly caption, troops come with me". Some ships went to Tatoonie. Rex and clones were waiting "Funny" Rex said taking off his helmet "Commander Tano hasn't come back, yet" suddenly, some ships came when they landed Anakin and some clones came out but all Anakin saw were clones, and villagers "Where's Ahsoka" Anakin said with a worry look on his face "she ran in the desert chasing one of the pirates" Rex explained "Come on troops find her" Anakin ordered as he and the clones ran in the desert. Ahsoka woke up with headache, she looked around she was in a ship her hands were chained together and was chained to the wall. She sat up the chain wasn't that long suddenly the door opened Zeon walked "What's wrong darling, did I shocked you too hard or did I put on the chains too tight" Zeon said Ahsoka just glazed down "giving me the silent treatment" Zeon said. He grabbed Ahsoka by the chin and lift her head so he can see her face "You're such a beautiful woman, my follow pirates I think we're luckily that set the trapped for her" he said as some pirates came "You're right Caption Zeon looks like we caught ourselves a desert flower" said one of the pirates "I'm no desert flower" Ahsoka yelled "What a minute, a trap you attacked that village just to get me" Ahsoka asked "Why yes my dear, a Separatist is paying us to capture you since you're The Chosen One's padawan, you're Ahsoka Tano, The Chosen Padawan or Jedi Princess as some of us calls you" Zeon explained suddenly Ahsoka heard her name it was Anakin, Zeon opened the hatch and looked out the ship. Now Ahsoka can call to Anakin "ANAKIN, I'M IN HER..." before she could continued a pirate covered her mouth with a piece of cloth but Anakin heard her, he looked and saw Ahsoka tied up in the ship "HEY, LET HER GO" Anakin yelled as he ran to the ship "close the hatch, CLOSE THE HATCH" Zeon yelled running back into the ship "AHSOKA, NOOOOOOOOOOO" Anakin yelled just like Plo Koon, Ahsoka was a daughter to Anakin but he was too late the hatch closed and the ship flew away. Anakin watched helplessly as the ship flew with his padawan "What do we do now, Sir" Rex asked Anakin looked at him "Call Obi-wan" Anakin commanded "Yes Sir" Rex said as he went to call Obi-wan. Anakin looked in the sky hoping that Ahsoka would be safe. Ahsoka was lonely and scared but she tried her best not to show "So when is the Separatist coming" Zeon asked his men "I'm right here" said The Separatist walking in Ahsoka got a good look at him. He has yellow tattoos on his forehead, his hair straighten back, and wearing weird clothes "Alright Rush, I did my part of the deal now you do yours" Zeon commanded "Fine here" Rush said as he handed a bag of credits "Come here Jedi Princess" Rush said as he lift Ahsoka to her feet, unchained her hands, and replaced them with binders. Rush Clovis led Ahsoka to a twilight "You know you remind me of Padme, strong, beautiful, has Great Spirit, and not afraid to speak your mind" Rush Clovis said as he made Ahsoka sit down then drove the ship. Anakin and the clones went to back to the republic ship where Obi-wan was waiting for them "So what happened" Obi-wan asked "Pirates took Ahsoka" Anakin said "What" Obi-wan said surprised Ahsoka was like a granddaughter to him because the daughter thing's is taken "Troops, find the pirate ship Ahsoka was on" Anakin yelled walking away "What, Anakin we don't even have a plan to save Ahsoka" Obi-wan said "I don't even give a care I want Ahsoka back and I will get her back" Anakin said Obi-wan can since Anger in Anakin "Ok, we'll go into a twilight and find the ship, Rex you're coming with us" Obi-wan said "Yes Sir" Rex said walking to Anakin and Obi-wan "Anakin, did you know what the ship looked like" Obi-wan "Yes come on let's go" Anakin said running to a twilight "Why do I have a feeling this ain't going to be easy" Obi-wan said as he and Rex followed Anakin.

Chapter 2

Dooku

Rush Clovis landed at a Separatist Cruiser near Naboo. He got Ahsoka to her feet and led her in the Separatist Cruiser. Ahsoka saw droids everywhere some were guarding, carrying boxes, some were commanding, and some were staring at Ahsoka. Rush Clovis led Ahsoka in the main room "Count, I have little present for you" Rush Clovis said happily suddenly Dooku appeared "Well, you got Skywalker's padawan" Dooku said as he untied the piece of cloth off Ahsoka's mouth "Once my master gets here he's going sliced you two apart" Ahsoka said once Dooku got the cloth off "Well, he won't fight me since I have a secret weapon" Dooku said "take her away we'll go to my master's base, now" he said as Rush led Ahsoka to a cell "Listen let me go or I'll …." Before Ahsoka could finished Rush Clovis grabbed Ahsoka's chin and make her look at him "Or what your chained together and the pirates had your lightsabers" Rush Clovis said as he pushed Ahsoka in a cell and turned on the bars then walked away. Ahsoka sat up "Crap, why am I the one getting captured all the time" Ahsoka said to herself. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Rex caught sight of the pirate ship that Ahsoka as on "That's the ship" Anakin said then he landed on at the bottom of the ship, Zeon was tossing Ahsoka's lightsabers in the air and caughting them "Well, we not keep the girl but we got the money" Zeon said laughing and other pirates laughing suddenly a door busted opened Anakin, Obi-wan, and Rex appeared with their weapons "Jedi" Zeon said getting up Anakin walked up "Where is she" Anakin said angrily "She, she who" Zeon said "My padawan" Anakin said "Oh , the beautiful togruta with these lightsabers" Zeon said showing Ahsoka's lightsabers. Anakin took them "YES" Anakin yelled Obi-wan knew Anakin wants to kill Zeon "Oh, yea a Separatist named Rush Clovis paid us to capture her for him, I know why he needed her so he can take her to Darth Sidious for some strange reason" Zeon explained "Anakin, we have to tell the jedi council, Darth Sidious is too hard for us to fight alone" Obi-wan said "I don't care, he's too powerful for Ahsoka, too" Anakin said "Anakin, let's go to the council they'll knew what to do" Obi-wan said to his former padawan "Ok, ok" Anakin as he, Rex, and Obi-wan went into the twilight and drove to the jedi Temple.

Chapter 3

Darth Sidious

Ahsoka was sleeping in her cell she woke up when she heard talking "Good job, Dooku, Anakin won't fight us if we have his padawan" said a voice, Ahsoka woke up to see who it is. She saw Dooku and another sith she can't see his face because he was wear a dark robe that covered his whole body expect for his hands "Who are you" Ahsoka said as she sat up "I'm the leader of the separatist, Darth Sidious" he said Ahsoka gasped she heard about him but never meet him in person "Dooku, get her" He said as Dooku made Ahsoka stood up and followed Darth Sidious. Anakin, Obi-wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu were all at Chancellor Palpatine's office "So Anakin, you send your padawan out there alone for a mission that turned out to be a trap" Palpatine asked as he turned to Anakin "Yea but I didn't know it was a trap now Rush Clovis has her and he's taking her to Darth Sidious" Anakin explained as Padme and Satine came in. Padme gasped, Rush Clovis her ex kidnapped Ahsoka and is bringing her to Darth Sidious.


End file.
